poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Thomas, Lightning and Friends in Brazil/We're Friends
This is how Thomas, Lightning and friends in Brazil and We're friends goes in Lightning McQueen's Adventures of Thomas and Friends: Big World! Big Adventures! The Movie. night as Nia sleeps, Thomas glares at her while the cars watches the view. A gust of wind blows, making a tarpaulin flap up and down, revealing a yellow tire and a number 43 on the door underneath. Thomas recognizes it Thomas: Ace? Lightning McQueen: Huh? tarpaulin flies off revealing Ace Ace: G'day, mates! Glad you can all make it. Thomas: Glad we can make it? I didn't know where you've gone or which ship to get on and I don't even know where to go to next after Rio. Ace: Well, that's the best way. Free and easy. Take it as it comes. Cruz Ramirez: See? We told you he'd be here. And thanks for letting me win, Ace. Ace: No problem, Cruz. Lightning McQueen: Man, you two are perfect for each other. Sally: Yep. Mater: No doubt about it. Thomas: But, why didn't you wait for us? Ace: You didn't need me to wait for you. I knew you figured it out. By yourself. Finn McMissile: We were there too you know. Ace: Yeah, you and Holley as well as the others. You wanna be a free spirit, don't ya, Thomas? Like me. Seeing the sights, doing your own thing. You don't need any baggage to tie ya down. Thomas: Baggage? What baggage? gestures to Nia who is still asleep Ace: I heard you all talking. All I'm saying is don't let anyone get in your way. You don't want someone else telling you what to do. You wanna have fun, don't ya? Lightning McQueen: Just to let you know, Ace, I have more fun when I have friends by my side. Like my old pal, Mater. And then there's my girlfriend, Sally. My student Cruz and all the other friends I've made in the past. Sally: What Stickers meant to say is that having friends with you doesn't slow you down. The King: This ain't a one man deal, kid. Like McQueen learns, you need to wise up, understand that it is okay to be a free spirit sometimes but it's just as important to care about other people's feelings. Cruz Ramirez: Yeah. Ace: I see your point, Mr Weathers. But I think I like being free and easy more. Smokey: Kid, life's not always 'bout fun. Finn McMissile: He's right. Sometimes, it's about responsibilities and making sure everyone follow rules like we do. Ace: I know. But still. See ya in port, guys. We should get a little shut-eye before the next race. workman put the tarpaulin back on Ace who falls asleep Thomas: Good night, mate. Good night, guys. Lightning McQueen: Night, Thomas. Mater: See ya tomorrow buddy. cars and Thomas fell asleep. The scene changes to the ocean in globe form with an arrow moving across it leaving red lines behind. It moves towards Brazil where it stops and it changes to a view of a harbour where the ship has docked and Nia is awake Nia: (giggles) Oh, listen to that music. We're in Rio de Janeiro, guys. Brazil, South America. Mater: This is where Raul lives! Lightning McQueen: I know. Flo: Whoo-wee! Ramone: We might see him if we're lucky, man. Cruz Ramirez: Yeah. Ya never know. saw that Ace is gone Thomas: Ace? is lifted up by a crane who is humming to herself and he is on the rails when he saw Ace on the road next to him Thomas: Oh! There you are. Ace: Continent number 2, Thomas. South America. Ole! Holley Shiftwell: Nice Spanish. Ace: Thanks. The next race is across country rally which goes through the Amazon. The rainforest. Thomas: A train forest? Finn McMissile: He said rainforest. Thomas: Oh. (gasps) Does that mean there are tracks there? Ace: Of course! moves back and spins around Ace: There're bound to be tracks. It's not hot dry sand. Thomas: So, that means I can come with you! Ace: Ha-ha! Time to get fueled up for the race, Thomas! honks as he race away just as Nia was coming over Nia: Was that.... Thomas: Ace? Yes! He's getting fueled up for the race through the Amazon. Oh, and I need to fueled up too or I'II be left behind again. Lightning McQueen: Yep. Fillmore, fuel. Guido, tires. Move it. Fillmore: Way ahead of ya, man. Guido: Pit stop! Cruz Ramirez: And make it quick! Finn McMissile: We'II keep Thomas company whilst you're racing. Francesco Bernoulli: Francesco is ready to race! Mater: And hopefully, Chick, Storm and the lemons don't ruin our racing. Lightning McQueen: Yeah. Me too. set off, leaving Nia alone to be unhitched from the crane and went over to the coal hopper to fill up on coal. But then, a red flag is waved and a yard manage blow his whistle as he walk over to them, holding a clipboard Yard Manager: OK, OK. Where are you all going? Thomas: We're going through the Amazon. Yard Manager: The Amazon? (he look at his papers on his clipboard) With what cargo? Thomas: Um, uh... I don't have any cargo. Lightning McQueen: We're here to get fueled up for the race through the Amazon. Thomas: Do you know Ace? He's one of the racing cars. Yard Manager: I don't know anything about racing cars. I work on the railway and we don't give out coal and water to engines unless they're doing something useful. Mater: This is different from back on Sodor. Thomas: Mater, I know. But I can be really useful. I'm always pulling goods trains or passenger coaches back on Sodor. Mack: So do you have any jobs that Thomas can do so that he can get fill up with coal and water? Yard Manager: Hmm. Well, I got a goods train going through the Amazon bound for San Francisco. If you can take that, you can fill up with all the coal and water you need. Cruz Ramirez: Thanks. yard manager signals and coal pours into Thomas' coal bunker and the cars fill their tanks with gas and they set off to the yard to get their train Yard Manager: It's up to you to get this cargo to San Francisco on time. Thomas and Cars: (gasps) them was a lot of trucks and flatbeds scattered in all the sidings in the yard Thomas: Bust my buffers! That's a awful lot of coffee. Mater: Dad-gum! Lightning McQueen: And a lot of trucks. Holley Shiftwell: No kidding. Thomas: But I am a really useful engine! OK, I'II do it! Yard Manager: I thought your friend was helping you. Thomas: Who? Ace? puffed up behind him and the cars and whistles Nia: No. (whistles) Me. Thomas: Oh, it's you again. I might have known. Finn McMissile: We'll be there too, Thomas. Cruz Ramirez: And no need to be rude to Nia. Hopefully this doesn't become like when we met, Mr McQueen. Lightning McQueen: (remembering when he first met Cruz and they both ended up having an argument) I hope not, Cruz. Holley Shiftwell: We'II have to make sure that those events don't happen again with Thomas and Nia. Nia: We can take this coffee to San Francisco together. The King: We can use her help to pull these trucks to San Francisco since it's a lot of them here. Thomas: (sighs) Fine. Then get coupled up. We need to hurry anyway if we gonna catch up with Ace. song We're Friends starts as Thomas and Nia coupled up to the trucks and puff down a town where people wearing colorful headdresses and playing drums dance on each side of them : We're friends! : Thomas: Anywhere I go : Seems like you're gonna go there too : Anything I do : You're always gonna do that too : It doesn't really matter where I may be : I always get this funny feeling that you're following me. : Nia: (spoken) But Thomas! : Nia and Troublesome Trucks: We're friends : Nós somos amigos (We are friends) : We're friends : Si, somos dos amigos (Yes, We are two friends) : We're friends : Nós somos amigos : We're friends : Nós somos amigos : We're friends! : Nia: Anywhere you go : I really wanna go with you : Anything you do : I'll be there to help you too : Let's stick together we are stronger as two : Let's stick together that's what good friends do! : Nia and Troublesome Trucks: We're friends : Nós somos amigos (We are friends) : We're friends : Si, somos dos amigos (Yes, We are two friends) : We're friends : Nós somos amigos : We're friends : Nós somos amigos : We're friends! : Troublesome Trucks: Hey, hey olé : Hey, hey olé : Hey, hey olé : Hey, hey olé : Olé! : Olé! : Olé! : Olé! : Thomas: (spoken) Why do you have to be so nice to everyone? : Nia: (spoken) I'm just saying hello. : Smokey: (spoken) It's the friendly thing to do, kid. : Sheriff: (spoken) No need to be grumpy about it. : 'Lightning McQueen: '(spoken) Just be happy that you have good friends like us and you get to see the world just like you've always wanted. : just roll his eyes in annoyance as they went on their way. In the Amazon, a snake slithers [[Category:Transformersprimfan] Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:DavidBrennan99